Ventanas del Alma
by Cioccolato e Dolce
Summary: Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, pero ¿Y si esas ventanas se encontraran nubladas? ¿Qué pasaría? Solo una persona que no esconde mentiras no necesita mostrarlas para poder cautivar a la gente. Eren Jaeger posee ese extraño don, don por el cual logro cautivar a ese hombre de cabellos negros y mirada filosa.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es obra de Hajime Isayama :'( **

**|| AU|| Riren|| Shonen Ai|| OCC (con Levi, no tanto, no se preocupen, ya lo verán) ||**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Cierto día, un hombre de cabello azabache y mirada filosa caminaba por la calle, caminaba sin mirar a nadie, las jovencitas lo miraban tratando de llamar su atención… el nunca les hizo caso. El esperaba a alguien, él lo sabía perfectamente, el esperaba al verdadero amor de su vida.

Y ese día había llegado.

Justo al doblar la esquina de una calle chocó con un perro, lo piso accidentalmente, sin embargo el can no hizo sonido alguno, el dueño se detuvo y tentándolo llegó a sus patas y las acarició, el perro lamió la mejilla de aquel sujeto y este acarició su cabeza.

-No lo vi, ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, no es nada, siempre ocurre este tipo de cosas todos los días, la gente quiere asegurarse de que en verdad ellos no se quejan cuando les pasa algo.- levantó la mirada la cual estaba cubierta por lentes para sol.- ¿En verdad no lo hizo a propósito?- preguntó.

-No, di la vuelta y no lo vi.- se agachó y acarició la cabeza del animal.- es un hermoso perro, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Liebe.

-¿Liebe?

-Si, es amor en alemán*

-Oh, vaya, es un buen nombre.

-Claro que es un buen nombre, yo se lo escogí.- dijo el chico divertido. Levi sonrió de lado.

-¡Eren!- gritaron.- ¡Eren, ¿Dónde estas?!

-Por aquí Mikasa.- gritó el joven.

-Eren.- la chica fue con el y lo abrazó.- te dije que me esperaras, no puedes ir en la calle solo.

-Claro que puedo Mikasa, no estoy tan mal como para no saberme cuidar, además Liebe esta conmigo.

-¿Te llamas Eren?- dijo el azabache.

-Si, me llamo Eren Jaeger.- alzó la mano en busca de estrechar la otra, Levi no se negó y la tomó, ambos sintieron una corriente pasar por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolos estremecer, Eren apartó la mano rápidamente, dejando a Levi con una sensación de vacio.- bueno este… ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

-Mi nombre es Levi Rivaille.

-Bueno, Rivaille, cuídese y no vuelva a pisar a mi perro, hasta luego.- Eren se despidió, Mikasa asintió al hombre y empezó a caminar a su lado, Levi se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, ese chico despertó en él una sensación que creyó nunca encontraría, un sentimiento de calidez en su corazón.

Con el chico castaño en sus pensamientos se dirigió a su casa, rogando a Dios volverse a encontrar con tan misterioso adolescente.

::/

La semana paso aburrida, todos los días pasaba por el mismo lugar tratando de volver a ver a Eren, pero su suerte no lo dejaba.

Ya casi era fin de semana, sábado y domingo los tomaría para buscar al joven castaño, como todos los días en la mañana se ejercitaba en un parque cerca de su casa, corría, saltaba, subía escaleras o cualquier cosa para mantenerse en forma, decidió por unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del parque, excelente idea, ahí sentado en una banca se encontraba el chico castaño, y a su lado Liebe; corriendo con todas sus fuerzas se acercó a Eren, Liebe alzó su cabeza y al reconocer al azabache se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él, moviendo su cola de lado a lado.

-¿Liebe? ¿Quién es?- preguntó Eren, Levi levantó su cabeza mirando a Eren, ¿Acaso no lo recordaba?, se percató de que seguía llevando sus lentes obscuros y cayó en la cuenta.

-Hola chico.- saludo a Liebe.- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Eren te trata bien?

-¿Rivaille?- el castaño reconoció su voz.

-El mismo.

-Me alegro que no lo haya pisado esta vez.

-No, por que ahora si vi el camino.

-Me alegro.- se quedaron callados un momento, hasta que Levi rompió el silencio.

-Eren, tu, ¿Tu no puedes ver?

-Eso es más que obvio Rivaille, ¿Por que otra cosa llevaría lentes obscuros y un perro guía?

-Es solo que no me percate la primera vez.

-No importa, se vale preguntar, no me ofendo ni nada.- dijo sonriente. Levi se sentó a su lado.- ¿Ha estado haciendo ejercicio, Rivaille?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues por que huele mucho a sudor, y su respiración se escucha un poco agitada.

-¿En serio?- olió su aroma y no encontró nada "oloroso".

-Las personas como yo tendemos a desarrollar mas los demás sentidos, así que me puedo dar cuenta.

-Ya se que no nos conocemos ni nada, pero en verdad me gustaría saber que te paso, ¿O es que naciste así?

-No, cuando tenía 8 años, perdí la vista en un accidente automovilístico, el coche chocó y el vidrio salió volando por todas partes, y estos se dirigieron a mis ojos, desde entonces mi vista se ha perdido. Al paso del tiempo, se crearon capas blancas en mis ojos, supongo que eso se tiene que remover y ponerme córneas nuevas.

-Si, ese es el procedimiento.

-Mikasa me leyó artículos sobre eso, así que puedo darme una idea.

-Seguramente el choque fue estúpidamente grande.

-Si, el carro de volcó. Fue una suerte que todos hayamos salido ilesos. O bueno, no tanto.- se señaló.

-¿Ya tienes un doctor que te ayude?

-Si, pero me ha dicho que necesito muchas cosas para saber si puedo recuperar mi vista o no. Aun así es bastante dinero, así que mejor me quedo como estoy, no quiero que mi familia gaste en algo tan problemático como esto.

-Escucha Eren, yo soy oftalmólogo, y te puedo ayudar.

-¿Por qué quiere ayudarme?

-Por que eso hacen los doctores, ayudar a la gente, además, tú me causas una inquietud bastante grande.

-Rivaille, no puedo, no quiero ser una carga para nadie, es mejor así.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tu no serás una carga para nadie Eren, no digas eso otra vez.

-Pero es lo que siento.

-No lo sientas, Eren, permíteme ayudarte.- Eren solo asintió.- Gracias, no te arrepentirás.

-¡Ven aquí Liebe!- le gritaron al perro. Este se fue con la persona que lo había llamado.

-¿Erwin?- preguntó Eren con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, ¿Qué haces aquí Eren?- dijo un rubio alto sonriendo.

-Dando un paseo con Liebe.

-Mmm, eso es excelente, estar encerrado con Mikasa debe ser agotador.

-Y frustrante.- Erwin miró a Levi y le sonrió, este asintió con la cabeza.

-Hola, ¿Quién es usted?

-Ah, Erwin, el es Rivaille.- se apresuró a decirle al rubio.

-Le dije que soy oftalmólogo, así que si gustan pueden ir a mi consultorio para que puedan tener una segunda opinión.- le tendió una tarjeta.

-Muchas gracias, nos encantaría ir, el doctor idiota que tiene Eren no me da confianza.- la tomó y la metió a su billetera.

-¡Erwin!

-Jajajaja, lo siento.- miró el reloj y sonrió.- bueno, es momento de irme, no puedo llegar tarde a mi cita con Armin. Hablaré con tu madre después, ¿Bien?

-Bien… espera, ¿Armin? ¿Por fin le dirás?

-Si, seguramente al rato te dirá todos los detalles, así que nos vemos, adiós Eren, adiós señor Levi.- lo despidieron y el rubio empezó a correr.

-¿Quién era el?

-Se llama Erwin Smith y es jefe de un restaurante.

-Oh~, seguramente siempre recibes comida gratis.- Eren se rio.

-Jajajaja no… o bueno, solo a mitad de precio.

-¿Armin es tu amigo?

-Si, el y yo somos amigos desde que nacimos, a eso se le suma mi hermana.

-¿Era la pelinegra del otro día?

-Si, Mikasa. ¿Cómo era?

-¿Nunca llegaste a verla bien?

-No, la verdad es que es mi hermana adoptiva, se unió a la familia cuando tenía nueve años, así que solo conozco su voz.

-Ya veo. Bueno, ella tiene el cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos, su piel es blanca, su cabello estaba hasta su cintura… y creo que es todo, no me fije muy bien en algo mas, por que estaba fijándome en otra persona.

-¿En quien?

-En ti.- soltó normalmente. Eren no dijo nada, Levi sonrió de lado.- ¿Cómo fue que ustedes y el tipo rubio se conocieron?- preguntó cambiando de tema, no quería incomodar al chico.

-Bueno, cuando cumplí quince fuimos a comer a su restaurant, lo habíamos apartado para nosotros, Armin, Mikasa y yo junto con nuestros demás amigos agarramos dos mesas y las juntamos, mientras que a nuestro lado la familia se encargaba de sentarse en otras y llenar el lugar. Erwin apareció en nuestra mesa y puso la comida que habíamos pedido, se nos hizo raro ya que a cada cinco minutos se pasaba por ahí y nos decía que si no deseábamos algo mas. Después cada fin de semana o incluso de mes íbamos a comer por su buen servicio, hasta que de un momento a otro ya nos hablábamos como si fuéramos amigos de antaño.

-¿Cómo supiste que quería a tu amigo?

-Por que nos lo dijo, una vez fuimos sin Armin, pues el había ido de viaje con sus padres, ahí fue cuando se confesó, pero ambos son idiotas, Armin también lo quiere, y hasta ahorita se van a declarar, ya han perdido tres años y medio de un dulce noviazgo.

-Vaya, una historia de amor mejor que Crepúsculo.

-Jajajaja, siempre oigo esa frase ¿De que va eso?

-De una película de vampiros.- de pronto el celular de Levi empezó a sonar, Levi tomó la llamada.

-¿Qué quieres, loca?- miró su reloj.- no pensé que fuera tan tarde… si… te dejaré a cargo hoy a ti, necesito hacer algunas cosas que me salieron a ultima hora, si… después nos vemos… adiós.

-Oh, lo siento, le he hecho que pierda su tiempo.

-Tranquilo, lo haría siempre si eres tú.

-Por favor, no lo haga.

-No quiero que te vayas solo, te acompañaré.

-Pero llegará tarde a esas cosas de última hora, además mi casa no está tan lejos.

-Eren, las cosas de última hora eres tu, puedo faltar, me merezco un día después de trabajar sin descanso, después de todo yo soy el jefe de la clínica.

-¿Cuál clínica?

-La clínica Rose.

-Ese lugar es bastante caro.

-Eso no es cierto

-Claro que si, fuimos a ver ahí sobre mi tratamiento de la vista, pero al no tener los suficientes recursos para pagarlo, me dijeron que me fuera a otro lugar.- Levi apretó los puños.

-¿Quién era la persona que te dijo eso?

-Bueno, no pude verla, obviamente, pero seguramente mi madre lo sabe, le preguntaré cuando vuelva a casa.- Eren se levantó y tomó a Liebe por la correa.- así que… ¿Vamos?- Levi sonrió.

\- Bien, ¿Por donde?

-¿De verdad quiere acompañarme?

-Por donde es.- Eren suspiro.

-_Este tipo es duro de roer, pero por alguna razón me inspira confianza_, solo son unas dos cuadras.- giró su cuerpo hacia el sur.- hacia el norte.- señaló, Levi soltó un bufido divertido, lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró.

-El norte esta hacia acá.- Eren se sonrojó.

-Y-ya lo sabia, solo estaba probándolo.- Liebe emprendió el camino hacia la casa del castaño, Levi los seguía mientras platicaban de cosas triviales.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del castaño, Eren sacó sus llaves y abrió, invitando a Levi a entrar, este no se negó.

-Ya llegué.

-Bienvenido cariño, ¿Cómo te fue en tu paseo?

-Bastante bien ¿y Mikasa?

-Salió con Sasha.- una mujer salió de lo que era la cocina, miro a Eren y después miro a Levi, ambos se sorprendieron.- ¿Levi?

-¿Carla?

-¿Se conocen?

-Pues si, el fue mi alumno en la preparatoria.

-Carla fue la mejor maestra de cálculo que pude tener en toda mi vida.- Carla sonrió.

-Oh, pero que cosas dices, ¡Que increíble coincidencia! El mundo de verdad es un pañuelo, ¿Cómo has estado Levi?

-Bastante bien, ¿Sigues siendo maestra?

-No, desde que me embaracé mi esposo no quiso que trabajara de nuevo, así que no. Lamentablemente.

-Que pena, me gustaría volver a tener una clase.

-Puedes pedírmelo cuando quieras… ¡Oh pero que descortés de mi parte!, siéntate como en tu casa.- los tres sonrieron y avanzaron a la sala, Liebe se quedó en una esquina de la sala, acostado en una gran almohada.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocen?- pregunto Carla.

-Bueno, la primera vez pise a Liebe.- Carla se sorprendió.

-¿No será que tu…?

-No lo hice a propósito, fue un accidente. Eren me explicó todo.

-Oh vaya.

-La segunda fue hoy… me encontró en el parque y se acercó a mi.- Carla miró a Eren y después a Levi, sonrió con una ceja alzada.

-Vaya vaya, que cosas de la vida.- Levi se sobresaltó.- les traeré algo de tomar, esperen, ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros, Levi?

-¿No sería un inconveniente?

-Claro que no, Eren y yo siempre desayunamos solos, así que alguien mas nos vendría de maravilla.

-Bien, acepto, gracias.

Carla se fue a la cocina mientras que el olor a guisado se esparcía por todo el lugar.

-Huele muy bien.

-Jajaja si, mamá sabe cocinar muy bien. Aunque no es por presumir, pero también yo cocino.- Levi lo miró.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, aprendí con el tiempo y los fines de semana soy yo quien prepara la comida.

-¿Qué mas sabes hacer?

-Mmm... Hago lo que una persona normal hace.

-¿También vas a la escuela?

-Si, pero es bastante pesado tener que encontrar libros para mi.

-¿Cómo pasas tus exámenes?

-Oralmente.

-¿Piensas estudiar la universidad?

-No lo se, este año salgo de la preparatoria, pero… ¿Qué podría hacer una persona ciega como yo?- Levi frunció el ceño.

-Tu podrás hacer muchas cosas Eren, no hables de esa manera, además, yo ya te dije que te ayudaría ¿No?- Eren asintió.

-Lamento la tardanza, aquí tienen sus bebidas, el desayuno estará listo pronto, esperen un rato mas.

-Gracias.- Eren tomó el vaso y empezó a beber mientras Levi lo miraba.

-Gracias.- de igual manera Levi empezó a tomar aquel líquido.

-¿Y de que trabajas Levi?

-Soy oftalmólogo.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Por eso es que también estoy aquí, quiero que Eren se atienda en mi clínica.

-¿Qué clínica es?

-La clínica Rose.

-Pero es demasiado cara.

-Tú debes de saber quien fue la persona que dijo eso, ¿Te acuerdas de quien fue?

-Mmm… no me acuerdo, lo siento.

-No importa, déjame decirte algo Carla, yo ayudaré a Eren en esa clínica, estás de acuerdo.

-Estaría encantada, pero no tenemos el suficiente dinero para pagarlo.

-Además yo dije que estoy bien así, mi palabra cuenta también.

-No se preocupen por los gastos. Corre a mi cuenta.

-Imposible, jamás, Levi, te agradezco que trates de ayudar a mi hijo, pero eso ya es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Debes hacerlo.

-No Levi.- el pelinegro suspiró.

-De acuerdo, haremos esto, todo lo que necesitemos lo pagaré yo y al final les diré como pueden devolverme ese dinero, ¿Están de acuerdo?- Carla asintió, Eren se quedó pensativo.

-No lo se, es demasiado, acabamos de conocernos, no se nada de usted Rivaille, es bastante raro que alguien quiera ayudarme sin siquiera conocerme.

-Eren, yo siento que ya te conozco, por eso quiero ayudarte.

-Eren, yo conozco a Levi, así que no te preocupes que estarás en buenas manos.- Eren asintió avergonzado.

-Bien, toma Carla.- Levi le tendió una tarjeta.- cuando vayan, márquenme antes, para ser yo quien los reciba.- Carla tomó la tarjeta profundamente agradecida.

-Gracias Levi.

-Gracias a ti, Carla… y a ti, Eren.

-Pondré la mesa, esperen.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, Levi no dejaba de sorprenderse de la manera tan natural que tenia Eren de hacer las cosas, si no fuera por que sus ojos siempre estaban cerrados juraría que si podía ver lo que hacía.

Levi se percató esta vez del fino rostro de Eren, y se imaginó que detrás de esos parpados un color demasiado bonito se escondían, ¿Cómo eran sus ojos antes del accidente? La respuesta de esa pregunta la sabría después.

Como cualquier madre, Carla tenía un sexto sentido, ¿O séptimo? Tal vez un octavo, que siempre que Levi miraba a Eren ella lograba verlo, y en mas de una ocasión Levi se sorprendió al ver que Carla lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y… ¿En que escuela estudias?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-La preparatoria María.

-Bastante cerca.

-Si, así no me pierdo.- Levi bufó.

-Y tu Levi ¿Desde cuando eres oftalmólogo?- pregunto la madre del chico.

-Me recibí a los 23.

-Wow, debiste haberte esforzado mucho.

-Si, pero, valió la pena todo ese esfuerzo.- miró discretamente a Eren. Carla sonrió.

-Eso es bueno.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Carla recogió todo empezando a lavar los platos, Levi se ofreció, pero Carla le dijo que le hiciera compañía a Eren, quien ya estaba en la sala de nuevo, con un libro recargado en sus piernas.

-¿Qué lees?- Eren volteo a donde la voz provenía.

-La divina comedia.

-¿En que capitulo vas?

-Mmm… voy a empezar con el canto14 del purgatorio.

-¿Te gusta leer?

-Si, en mi mundo de color negro me gusta imaginarme cosas, en especial si son libros como este.

-¿Te es fácil leer braille?

-Tuve que aprender, no fue difícil.- se acercó a Eren y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué dice aquí?- Eren sonrió.

-Deme su mano.- Levi la acercó y sintieron la misma corriente pasar por su cuerpo, pero no dijeron nada. Eren acomodó la mano de Levi a modo que solo su dedo índice estuviera en la hoja de papel, lo dirigió al libro y lo colocó en la primera letra.- esta es el comienzo de una comilla, el que le sigue es un signo de interrogación, y esta es una Q…- Eren puso su dedo al lado del de Levi.- comenzaré la lectura, no despegue su dedo y siempre siga al mío.

-Bien.

-"¿Quién es ese que gira en torno de nuestro monte, antes de que la muerte le haya hecho emprender su vuelo, y abre y cierra los ojos según su voluntad?" "Ignoro quién sea; pero sé que no va solo: pregúntale tú que estás más próximo a el, y acógele con dulzura, de modo que le hagas hablar." Así razonaban a mi derecha dos espíritus, apoyado uno contra el otro: después levantaron la cabeza para dirigirme la palabra, y dijo uno de ellos: -¡Oh alma que, encerrada aun en tu cuerpo, te encaminas hacia el Cielo!, consuélanos por caridad, y dinos de donde vienes y quien eres; pues la gracias que de Dios has recibido nos causa el asombro que produce una cosa que no ha existido jamás.- de pronto Eren se detuvo, y Levi lo miro.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- Eren sonrió.

-No quiero aburrirlo.

-No lo estas haciendo.- Levi se molesto un poco, estar tan cerca de Eren y escuchar su voz pronunciar aquellas palabras lo hacían sentirse tranquilo.

-Ya habrá más oportunidades de leer.- Levi suspiró.

-Solo por que tú lo dices.- el pelinegro miro su reloj y se sorprendió por la hora, miro de nuevo a Eren, no quería separarse de el.- diablos, Eren tengo que irme.

-¡Yo no lo estoy corriendo!- gritó exaltado y Levi bufó divertido.

-No digo eso. Pero no puedo quedarme todo el día aquí, estoy seguro que esa loca hará algo extraño en la clínica, así que mejor me aseguro.

-Y usted dijo que no había problema en que no fuera hoy, no me gusta que me mientan.- refunfuño el castaño.

-Lo siento, pero quería estar contigo esta mañana.- Eren desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo.- ¿Te has enojado?

-No.- Levi trato de mirarlo pero Eren se lo impidió.

-Vamos, no te enojes, voltea.

-No lo haré.

-Voltea.

-Aun si me lo dice con esa voz amenazante, no lo haré.- se cubrió con el libro. Levi negó.

-Bien, si eso quieres.- se levanto del sillón y se paró frente a el, Eren, al no sentir la presencia del otro a su lado, se quitó el libro del rostro, Levi aprovechó para apretar su nariz.

-¡!

-Te atrapé.

-¡Eso es injusto!

-Caíste en mi trampa.- soltó su nariz y acaricio el cabello castaño.- es momento de que me vaya.

-¿Ya te vas? Pensé que te quedarías mas tiempo.- hablo Carla entrando de nuevo a la sala.

-Eso quisiera, pero estoy seguro que la loca de mi amiga hará algo mientras no estoy.- Carla sonrió.

-Bueno, pues esta es tu casa cuando quieras.- los tres caminaron hacia la salida.

-Gracias por invitarme a desayunar, Carla.- Levi miró a Eren y después a Carla. Esta asintió.

-Vaya, yo iré a acomodar todo, nos veremos Levi.

-Si.- Carla se fue dejando a Levi y Eren solos en la entrada.- el sábado tengo el día libre, así que ¿Quisieras salir conmigo a algún lado?- Eren sonrió de lado.

-Claro, pero sinceramente no se adonde podríamos ir.

-De eso no te preocupes… entonces, vendré por ti a las cuatro ¿Es buen horario?

-Si, te espero.

-Bien.- Levi acarició los cabellos castaños de Eren de nuevo y se despidió. El castaño cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la sala.

-Huy…¡una cita!

-¡Mamá!

-Jajaja. Dime Eren ¿Estás seguro de tratarte? Ya muchas veces has dicho que así estas bien, pero…

-Estoy inseguro, pero quiero intentarlo, si Rivaille dice que me ayudará, confiaré en el.

-Estarás bien, además es un buen hombre, si yo confío en el, no veo por que tu no lo hagas.

-¿Cómo era Rivaille en la escuela?

-Callado, serio, siempre estaba concentrado en sus estudios.

-¿Solo eso?

-Y muy popular, pero nunca mostró interés por alguien.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que decía que era innecesario enamorarse, y que no quería cometer una estupidez, el tenía una meta y lo consiguió.

-Vaya.

-Pero puedo decir que hoy encontró lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Qué?

-Lo sabrás mas adelante cariño.

-Pero quiero saber.

-No, tú te tienes que dar cuenta solo.

-Cruel.- Carla rió.- es cierto, hoy me encontré con Erwin.

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Que iría a una cita súper importante con Armin.

-Hay estos chicos, ya se han perdido tres años y medio de dulce noviazgo.- Eren rió.

-Es justo lo que dije. Mamá, ¿Cómo es Rivaille?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-El color de su cabello, sus ojos; descríbemelo.

-Mmm… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente? No se enojará, además si eres tú, estoy segura que estará encantado de que te interese saber como es.

-¿Estás insinuando que se ha fijado en mi?

-Ups… dije demasiado.- Eren sonrió.- ve a tu cuarto.- Eren asintió y a paso lento y agarrándose de los muebles subió las escaleras.

…

-Pensé que habías dicho que hoy no vendrías, ¿Pasó algo?

-No, nada.

-Aw dime.

-Dije que nada.- caminó hacia su consultorio, Hanji lo siguió.- aunque me sigas no te diré nada, no pasó nada.

-Tú no puedes mentirme.- entraron al consultorio y Levi se puso su bata, se sentó frente a su escritorio y prendió la computadora, empezando a buscar algo. Hanji lo miró divertida.

-Si no quieres algo mas, vete de aquí y has tu trabajo, loca.

-Hay Levi, bien, pero tendrás que decírmelo después. Por cierto, tienes algo en la cara.- Levi alzo la mirada.

-¿Qué tengo?

-Una sonrisa*- salió del lugar dejando a Levi sorprendido, se llevó su mano a sus labios, él era de los que casi nunca sonreían, pero el pensar y estar con Eren hacía que sus labios se curvaran naturalmente.

-Mocoso.- volvió a sonreír de lado mientras seguía buscando donadores de córneas en la base de datos de su sistema.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bastante flojo el comienzo, verdad? U.U

No se, me agrado la idea de Eren con pérdida de vista, y esas cosas xD

¡Les daré spoiler y les diré que…!

Neh~ mejor no Cx

**Notas sensuales:**

*Esta parte la saqué de la serie Kaleido Star, solo que el perro se llama Love.

*Esta frase me encanta, la leí por un fic de por ahí, y sinceramente me encanto, bien les diré :D es de Kuroko no Básquet, y esa frase se la dicen a Akashi. Si, hay AkaFuri… ¡AkaFuri rules! Okya

*¡Liebe! Liebe es un perro guía para personas ciegas (no me gusta el termino ciego, les pondremos "personas con deficiencia visual grave" PDVG Okno. Su raza es un _labrador retriever_ amarillo (lo sé, es tan lógico), ha estado con Eren desde que tenía nueve años, así que son inseparables.

*Si, Levi se enamoró muy rápido, pero pues, es que vio algo especial en Eren (?)

*Levi mide 1.80, así que no es el enano de 1.60 cm que todas conocemos.

*Levi es un chismoso de primera jajaja xDD, pero así es como se tiene que enterar de la vida de Eren (?)

Por lo que leí en un artículo, el trasplante de córnea cuesta alrededor de $25, 000,00, y es un proceso que se hace casi a diario, por lo que no es raro. Mas adelante les iré las razones del por qué no operaron a Eren desde mas niño.

Este fic no creo que tenga muchos capítulos, máximo cuatro o cinco, por eso trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible. O bueno, ya veré :)

Pronto subiré actualizaciones de mis demás fics, es solo que, mi cerebro se secó y volvió a lubricarse para darme esta historia –Gracias cerebro xC— pero pues que se le va a hacer.

¿Reviews?


End file.
